Bruises
by renegadewriter8
Summary: Bulkhead feels like he has wronged his lover, Prowl disagrees.


**Title:** Bruises  
><strong>Prompt<strong>_: _Bruised  
><strong>World: <strong>Transformers Animated  
><strong>Character(s)  Pairing(s):** BulkheadXProwl  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Words:<strong> 896  
><strong>Warning:<strong> mentions of interfacing, would this pairing be considered a size kink? (I think so XD)  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Do not own... *bursts into tears*

**Author's Notes:**  
>- Written for the Weekly <strong>tf_rare_pairing<strong> Community Challenge.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**ENJOY**

**000000000000000000**

Bulkhead sighed, looking up at the sky with a forlorn look. He was sitting under a large tree on Dinobot island, his back barely leaning against the delicate bark. He had committed a sin, and couldn't but feel miserable and ashamed, seeking solitude in the large forest.

He let his head fall on his chest, a large finger aimlessly drawing patterns and doodles on the soft earth. The large mech jumped when small and slim arms wrapped around his neck, and his head turned upwards, meeting the blue visor of his lover.

Prowl was hanging upside down from a branch, his arms snaking down to embrace his mech's neck, a servo rubbing at his cheek lovingly.

"You should know better than to try and avoid a ninja, Bulkhead." His voice was low, calm and with a hint of teasing, but the green mech could still hear the questioning note under it.

Sighing again in defeat, the green mech looked away from Prowl, optics looking straight ahead, shifting slightly.

The black and gold didn't like seeing his lover so down, and he let himself fall, turning so as to land next to Bulkhead.

"Bulk?" He asked, a small servo touching the large arm. "What is it?"

The green mech shifted, feeling unworthy of the other's touch. Still, that face, usually stoic and expressionless held so much concern and love for him he felt that, maybe by confessing his sin he could be forgiven.

"I hurt you." The words were full of self-loathing, making the ninja's spark clench.

"What?"

"I hurt you!" Bulkhead repeated, turning to look at the slim mech, his optics showing anguish and shame.

"Bulkhead, you didn't hurt me."

Glaring slightly, Blukhead quickly pressed a finger to Prowl's waist, right were his projector was, disabling the current hologram. As the image blurred, Bulkhead felt more ashamed at the sight; the black and gold was covered in dents, the most prominent being the one's around his hips and wrists.

"I did that." He lamented, servos gently cupping a bruised wrist and rubbing at it.

Prowl sighed, and stepped up onto his lover's lap, sitting comfortably with his head leaning against the large chest.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, offlining his optics. "Bulkhead, do not torture yourself thinking about such things. I for one have never thought that. You have never hurt me, and never will."

"You're full of bruises!" Bulkhead argued. "Bruises_ I_ caused."

Prowl sighed frustrated. "Bulkhead, a few dents during our lovemaking is hardly you hurting me. I didn't even realize I had them until I woke up and Bumblebee looked at me funny."

The green mech looked unconvinced. "I'm too big and clumsy." He muttered dejectedly.

A sly smirk appeared on the black and gold and he looked up into his lover's optics. "Bots don't usually complain on being too 'big', and I happen to know you're not clumsy, quiet the contrary actually." He said huskily, nuzzling the servo still rubbing at a wrist.

Bulkhead blushed madly and sputtered, but left his servo in Prowl's small ones. "Th- that's not what I meant!" He yelled embarrassed. "I- I my frame type is too big, and I- I break stuff. I don't want to break you." He trailed off, uncertain on how to express himself.

"Bulkhead, you insult me." Prowl said suddenly, much to the green mech's surprise seeming angry. "If you did hurt me, or did anything else I didn't like, you would have been reminded just why it's not a good idea to get on a cyberninja's bad side." With that, Prowl struck.

"Ow!" Bulkhead jumped at the impact, looking down shocked at the small dent on his chassis, wide optics turning to stare at a glaring ninja.

"There." He said. "Now we're even."

There was a moment of silence, Prow sitting cross legged on one of his lover's legs, arms crossed and glaring up at the green mech, while Bulkhead just stared agape at his small and lethal lover in wonder.

The large mech's frame started to shake, before he threw his head back and laughed.

Prowl let a small smile grace his lips at the sound, relaxing his frame. He let out an undignified squeak when Bulkhead looked down at him, large arms suddenly hugging him to the green mech's chassis, swinging him from side to side so their chest plates were rubbing against each other.

"Bulkhead!" Prowl yelled trying to get free. "Put me down!"

The green mech kept on laughing, finally stopping to lift the small mech so he could kiss those pouty lips. The ninja calmed instantly, moaning into the kiss before they both parted, staring lovingly into each other's optics.

"Does this mean you're going to stop treating me like I'm made out of glass?" Prowl asked in a low voice.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Maybe. I still don't like the fact that I dent you." He said with a small pout.

Prowl smiled, before letting out another squeak as his world tilted and he found himself under the large frame of his lover, wrists held by large servos.

"But, I'll trust you to kick my aft if I ever _do_ hurt you!" He added, optics teasing.

The ninja stared with wide optics before laughing.

The forest echoed with the lovers' laughter, before moans and pleas took over well into the night

**fin**

**0000000000000**

**Like? (ending! darn it... i dun like *pouts)**

**My first oneshot of this pairing! ... and I loved it. XD Awww I find them to be so cute!**


End file.
